In the prior art, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,795, for example, there is disclosed a relative structure in which the dynamic features or phenomena of dolls constructed on the convex surface of planetary gears are performed by the rotation and the revolution of the planetary gears. On the structure and effectiveness of the aforementioned applicant, the dolls only present one dynamic feature, such design obviously not complying with a market requesting diversified motions.